memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
NCC-63549-Typ
Die Akira-Klasse ist eine Raumschiff-Klasse der Föderation aus dem späten 24. Jahrhundert. Sie gehören zur Gattung der schweren Kreuzer und sind seit 2368 bei der Sternenflotte im Dienst. Schiffe der Akira-Klasse wirkten hauptsächlich bei der Verteidigung der Erde im Jahr 2373 bei dem Angriff der Borg ("Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt") und im Dominion-Krieg mit. Geschichte Anfänge Man war darauf bedacht, eine größere aber zugleich auch kompaktere Schiffsklasse für den täglichen Einsatz zur Verfügung zu haben. Jedoch sollte der Rahmen wesentlich widerstandsfähiger sein, als z.B. die der alten Miranda-Klasse. Desweiteren gehörte sie zum Plan der Sternenflotte, die gesamte Flotte im großen Umfang durch Einbringung neuer Schiffsklassen zu modernisieren. Taktische Verdienste Obwohl diese Klasse ebenfalls zu den neueren in der Sternenflotte gehört, hat sie ebenfalls einige bemerkenswerte Auftritte im Laufe ihrer noch jungen Dienstzeit gehabt. Dazu zählen u.a. folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: * 2373 half min. ein Schiff dieser Klasse einen Angriff der Borg auf die Erde erfolgreich abzuwehren. (Star Trek: "Nemesis") * 2374 gelang es einer Spezialeinheit der Romulaner, das erste reine Kriegsschiff der Prometheus-Klasse, von der Sternenflotte zu kappern. Bei dem Versuch diesen Prototypen in romulanisches Territorium zu bringen, war auch ein Schiff der Akira-Klasse im Einsatz und vereitelte mit dem gerade zurückeroberten Prototypen den Plan der Romulaner. (VOY: "Flaschenpost") * während des gesamten Dominion-Krieges dienten mehrere Schiffe dieser Klasse an fordester Front und leisteten ihren Beitrag, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Sie waren u.a. auch daran beteiligt, die vom Dominion eroberte Raumstation Deep Space Nine zurück zuerobern. (DS9: "Sieg oder Niederlage") Aktueller Status Auch dieses Schiffsprojekt war für die Sternenflotte ein voller Erfolg und so werden weiterhin Schiffe dieser Klasse auf diversen Flottenwerften gebaut. Seitdem sind sie überall im Gebiet der Föderation anzutreffen und leisten ihre Dienste. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * überdurchschnittliche Kapazität an Räumlichkeiten für Shuttles, Runabouts, usw. * keine eigenständige Antriebssektion, da katamaranähnlicher Aufbau wie bei der NX-Klasse * die Torpedo-Waffentechnologie wird hier als primäres Waffensystem bevorzugt. * das Waffenmodul läßt sich vermutlich wie bei der Nebula-Klasse abtrennen und/oder austauschen Kommandosysteme Das Computersystem arbeitet im Gegenzug zur ''Intrepid''-Klasse nicht mit Bioneuralen Gelpacks, sondern noch mit den Vorläufern, den isolinearen Chips. Die Computersyteme, sowie das ODN-Netzwerk laufen alle in einem riesigen Computerkern zusammen, der sich über mehrere Decks erstreckt und begehbar ist. Durch einen mündlichen Befehl des Captains können sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffes gesperrt werden. Das hat zur Folge, dass die wichtigsten Systeme wie Antrieb, Waffen, usw. nicht mehr bedienbar sind. Außerdem kann der Computer durch weitere verbale Befehle Prozeduren ausführen, wie Beamvorgänge durchführen oder die Schutzschilde ausfahren. Antriebssysteme Schiffe der Akira-Klasse verfügen wie alle Schiffe der Sternenflotte über zwei Warpgondeln. Hinzu kommen der Impulsantrieb, die Manövriertriebwerke, sowie Steuerdüsen. Der Warpkern selber zählt zu den neueren und leistungsstärken in der Flotte. Er erstreckt sich über mehrere Decks, wo in unmittelbarer Nähe noch die Deuterium-Tanks untergebracht sind. Insgesamt beschleunigt der Warpantrieb das Schiff auf max. Warp 9,3. Verteidigungssysteme Die Akira-Klasse trägt eine extrem starke Torpedobewaffnung von nicht weniger als 15 Startrampen. Sieben davon sind in der mittigen Phalanx hinter der Untertassensektion nach vorne ausgerichtet installiert. Die restlichen acht sind in der Untertasse nach allen Seiten arrangiert. Somit gehört die Akira zu den ungewöhnlichsten Schiffen der Sternenflotte. Nicht weniger merkwürdig ist auch die Platzierung der Shuttlerampen. So befinden sich zwei große Hangars in der Frontsektion und ein kleinerer im Heck der Untertassensektion. Design Das Design dieser Klasse gehört zur Familie der Exoten. Beim genaueren Betrachten sieht man große Gemeinsamkeiten bzw. Ähnlichkeiten mit der alten NX-Klasse. Weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse *[[USS Akira|USS Akira]] (NCC-62497) *[[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]] (NCC-63549) *[[USS Spector|USS Spector]] (NCC-65549) Ungewisse Schiffe *[[USS Rabin|USS Rabin]] (NCC-63574) (Star Trek: Fakten und Infos) Registrierungsnummern Wie auch bei der ''Constitution''-Klasse existieren eine Reihe von wilden Registrierungsnummern für verschiedene Schiffe. Die meisten Nummern für die Schiffe der Klasse stammen aus Ausgabe 117 der Star Trek: Fakten und Infos oder der Star Trek Enzyklopädie (2. Auflage). Dabei widersprechen sich beide Referenzwerke. Hintergrundinformationen Die Akira-Klasse wurde von Alex Jaeger von ILM 1996 für den Film Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt entworfen. Das Schiff existierte ursprünglich nur als CGI-Model. Das Design dieser Klasse ist eine Weiterentwicklung der ''Miranda''-Klasse ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] u.a.). Die Warpgondeln sind weit zur Seite versetzt und an Pylonen befestigt, die in der Mitte zur Torpedoabschussrampe führen. Die Akira ist massgeblich Inspiration für die Designs der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Sie wurde nach einem japanischen Anime-Film benannt. Für heiße Debatten sorgte der Auftritt der Akira-Klasse in "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt", da einige adleräugige Zuschauer entdeckten, dass an der Schlacht mit dem Borg-Kubus nicht die Akira, sondern ihr Schwesterschiff, die [[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]], beteiligt war. Bewaffnung Die Klassen-Standardbewaffnung enthält laut des Designers Alex Jaeger, veröffentlicht in einem Interview von Star Trek: The Magazine, unglaubliche 15 Photonentorpedorampen und soll somit zur Gruppe der Träger- und Kanonenschiffe zählen. Zitat: "This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship." - Alex Jaeger (designer), Star Trek The Magazine, Issue 2 (July 1999), page 48, "Designing the Akira Class" Für viele Fans ist diese Angabe einfach zu groß um glaubwürdig zu sein, insbesondere wenn man sie mit anderen Sternenflottenschiffen vergleicht. Länge Die Länge des Schiffs beträgt laut: * Star Trek Encyclopedia II: 400-460m * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: 464,43m In Vergleichen mit anderen Schiffen in Film und Serien-Szenen kommen zum Teil auch Längen von weniger als 350 Metern in Erwägung. Also eine eher ungenaue Angabe. en:Akira class Kategorie:Schiffsklasse